Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-H10-295861 (Patent Document 1) discloses a golf club head, wherein the head main body is formed from a light metal, and weight members having a larger specific gravity than the light metal are embedded in the head main body on the lower side of a back cavity of the head.